En un mundo normal
by askty
Summary: esta es la historia en donde se centra en un mundo paralelo un mundo diferente donde las cosas estan mas afuera de lo "normal" advertencia: yaoi-yuri actualizado cap. 4 advertencia: mpreg/lemon/lenguaje explicito.
1. Chapter 1

**Lololololol ok ya… esta es una de mis locas ideas (entre otras XD ) gracias por darme la bienvenida y por el consejo que he de tomar en cuenta estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de mi primer historia en donde se explicara con claridad las cosas sin más que decir comencemos!**

 **South park no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, pero la historia si es mía.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta es la historia en donde se centrar en un mundo paralelo en donde todo puede haber hay mundos en donde tu, puedes ser una mujer, si eres hombre y , un hombre si eres mujer, puede que seas millonario hasta inclusive un asesino, también hasta de otra especie, e inclusive hasta un Rey… en fin entre variedad de paralelos nos centraremos en este en donde:

1 hombre + 1 hombre = una pareja normal.

Los humanos en este paralelo pueden tener las siguientes posibilidades de vida junto a su pareja:

-pueden casarse y tener hijos

-también nietos.

\- Y descendientes (no, los de la película no XD)

1 mujer + 1 mujer = una pareja normal.

Los humanos en este paralelo pueden tener las siguientes posibilidades de vida junto a su pareja:

-también pueden ellas concebir

\- y también tendrán nietos

\- y ustedes ya saben a dónde voy.

1 hombre + 1 mujer = una pareja…

Los humanos en este paralelo pueden tener las siguientes posibilidades de vida junto a su pareja:

-casarse y ser felices, no pueden tener hijos porque aquí es algo ilógico .

Ahora que tenemos aclarado esto nos entraremos en la vida de varias parejas sus etapas de enamoramiento, pedida de mano, casamiento, y ustedes ya saben , su vidas como casados , su vida con su familia etc.

En si todo lo demás es "normal"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Dudas? , Preguntas? si necesitan aclaraciones no olviden de poner un hermoso y sensual comentario para que pueda guiarlos a lo largo de la historia … Im ask Ty y nos leemos . (Ósea cuando actualice esta wuebada XD)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola XD no me aguante las ganas de publicar el cap. Ee… pues con respectos a esto pues en si la idea me llego ya hace tiempo atrás por lómenos unos 4 meses?... no recuerdo pero les contare el porque de esta historia desde mi punto de vista … verán, todo comenzó cuando leia un fic (no recuerdo cual XD) y entonces aparece que el chico estaba en estado de embarazo y yo quede con cara de WTF! Luego comencé a averiguar sobre que mierda era esta cosa resulta que era el mpreg ósea embarazo "masculino" a lo que yo dije ok dejemos esto… luego me pareció curioso mientras leía otro finc en donde resulta que era yaoi y era de south park me gusto en la forma como esta estaba relatada si preguntan cual era el fic pues es de CEREAL PASCUA no se si se escriba asi pero bueno el punto es que ella fue mi inspiración y la culpable de que vuelva a ver south park XD cambiando y volviendo al tema original me parecía algo raro que de la nada todos se fueran por la onda gay (XD ojo no estoy diciendo : que no me gusta este genero pero tampoco soy una loca obsesiva que aspira yoai como si fuera drogita dura ) asi que me pregunte que pasaría si me encontrara con un fi asi pero saben no lo encontré y me fue inundando la cabeza con esa loca idea hasta que llege a esa conclusión y decidí escribirla porque … porque yolo XD y asi fue como esta historia nacio sin mas AH! Casi me olvido Luis Carlos si , si te conozco y desde mucho antes empecé a leer tus historias y la mayoría de ellas me gustan y algunas son como WTF XD ahora estoy leyendo INTERCAMBIO DE GENERO XD la escena del periodo de los chicos fue exagerada y al mismo tiempo epica y graciosa espero que podremos volvernos amigos :3 y no te preocupes tu hermosa bebe en este paralelo no es una guarra que quiere acostarse con todo el mundo (sinceramente no en tiendo por que la describen asi pero bue. cada uno con su punto de vista) sin mas continuemos!**

 **Los personaje de south park no me pertenece son de sus respectivos creadores en si la historia es mía.**

 **Este capitulo fue inspirado en peppa pig ¿por que? Por que es una cerda XD**

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Eran las 5:00 AM de la mañana , fácilmente se puede confundir que todavía rondaba la noche por las frías calles de south park pero mostraba lo contrario el reloj de un azabache que extendía la mano para callar es estremecedor ruido que provenía del aparato que seguía sonando a causa de varios intentos fallidos al alcanzarlo ciegamente por fin logro apretar el botón inmediatamente el sonido ceso a callarse al concluir con esta acción el solo se limito a abrir sus ojos azules, oscuros que podrían hacerse pasar fácilmente de color negro, se mantuvo unos minutos asi hasta que se digno a levantarse de su cama que ase unos segundos se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente y abrigado lo suficiente para que pueda producir calor Asia su piel que ahora se estremecía al sentir el frio de la madera tocándolos con sus pies , se desperezaba estirándose antes de meterse al baño a darse una ducha el siempre había visto que era la única manera de mantenerse despierto en su trabajo, al salir se dirigió hacia su closet a ponerse su uniforme.

 **5:40 AM** ya vestido, baja las escaleras para poder preparar su desayuno matutino que consistía de un sándwich de carne pero antes que nada prendía su radio para escuchar las noticias de ultimo minuto que se daba alrededor del pueblo, trafico o si había sucedido algo que ayer no llego a salir a la luz sino hasta hoy.

… y asi fue como allanaron otro hogar en donde se encontraban varios artículos de dudosa procedencia … los propietarios de la vivienda fueron llevados presos, no obstante acusados de trafico de drogas ese mismo día fueron juzgados y se encontraron culpables en 2do grado…- camino hacia la cocina escuchando con suma atención pero en si estaba sereno no era la primera vez que algo como esto sucedía ya se había acostumbrado ha escuchar que la radio pronunciase el nombre del sector siempre y en la mayoría de los casos los encontraban culpables por un delita mayor en si no seria mucho de sorprenderse era un barrio pobre, aislado de las normas.- y en otras noticias se reporta que el primogénito de la familia Fields fue secuestrado, los secuestradores piden una gran suma de dinero a cambio de su libertad…- metía la carne en la sartén mientras comentaba a sonar el típico shhhhhhh .- …los agentes están investigando el caso y mantienes la ligera teoría que podría tratarse de una banda que habitan en el otro lado de la ciudad , precisamente en _**Scarlot Central**_.- ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre , ese maldito nombre que siempre andaba en la boca de varios periodistas e investigadores .- … dentro de los registros investigados esta banda ha tenido una lista larga de hechos inhumanos, por su salud mental estos hechos no serán revelados se tendrá en anonimato , esperemos y roguemos que esta acción no tenga una consecuencia grabe…- craig comenzaba a forman piezas en su cabeza ¿por que era la primera vez que querían ocultar a una banda? No era la primera ni tampoco seria la última que practicaban el secuestro así que solo se le vino una idea en la cabeza - _**Marexba**_ .- pronuncio en un susurro inaudible .- ah…- soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la pared fría y lleva su cabeza hacia adelante provocando que se esconda entre sus hombros.

Pensó, por un momento que seria del mundo sin gente como esa, abatido por su pensamiento cerro sus ojos ayudándolo a escuchar al aceite. cocinando la carne que antes estaba cruda y convirtiendo su sabor a uno mas apetecible a su vez que seguía escuchando como la voz femenina de la radio seguía pronunciando palabras que eran convertidas en eco inundando por toda la casa.

 **6:00 AM** cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su casa listo para ir a trabajar, camino hacia la vereda de su hogar esperando a que su compañero de trabajo venga a recogerlo espero por unos 3 min. Cuando pudo visualizar una patrulla en el venia su compañero

 **.-** wow, puntual como siempre.- dijo el castaño sonrientemente.- sabes… debería conseguirte una vida.-

Ese comentario solo logro hacer que Craig frunza el seño

.-y tu conseguirte un gimnasio gordo , pareces el come galletas solo con la diferencia de que el me agrada.- clyde lo miro pasmado, habiendo logrado su cometido este solo se limito abrir la puerta de la patrulla y adentrarse en esta.

.en cambio clyde solo se limito a poner las manos en el volante quedando así solo unos segundos.- por lo menos soy popular.- dijo el castaño seguido de esto encendió el auto y fueron hacia su trabajo.

Kenny se encontraba trabajando como mesero en el restaurante chino , a esta hora los fines de semana abrían demasiado temprano, estaba sumamente nervioso la razón un lindo rubio de ojos celestes estaba adentrándose en el lugar ¿que se supone que hacia ahí? Era demasiado temprano ha no ser…

.-Em hola vine por lo del trabajo.- froto sus muñecas nervioso

-Oh, claro …. El dueño del restaurante no está todavía pero si quieres puedes esperar.- le contesto con una sonrisa amistosa dándole mas confianza al menor de los rubios pero a la ves estaba algo desconcertado

\- que? , todavía no se encuentra …. Pe-pero si en el anuncio decía que .- saca el papel y comienza a leer .- audiciones 6:00 en punto.- dijo esto mientras le acercaba el papel al mesero.- vez.- le dijo mientras remarcaba la hora en el papel con su dedo

\- mmm si, pero …. Préstame un ratito.- contesto el otro rubio a lo que butters no se lo negó pero para su sorpresa una vez que el rubio tenia el papel en las manos abrió un poco una parte de la hoja que aparecer estaba doblada.- mira, aquí dice audiciones 6:00 **PM** .- recalco la palabra **PM**

Butters se sentía estúpido y a la vez avergonzado ¡como no lo pudo notar!

.- aaa.. emm… yo-o.- era una situación incomoda para el y su incomodidad aumentaba cuando veía la sonrisa burlona de… el chico no estaba mal, es mas era todo un adonis, era rubio, alto , ojos azules , ah, y su sonrisa, su atractivo mas notable

.- oye como te llamas? .-pregunto curioso

.- Soy Kenneth Mc cormick , pero puede llamarme Kenny .- le extendió su mano en son de entablar una amistar a pesar que recién se hallan conocido de cierta manera le parecía adorable el muchacho.- y tu eres?

.-yo-o leopold stotch, pero pued-des llamarme butters.- contesto sonriente

-Y dime butters que planeas hacer ahora?- contesto coqueto

\- supongo que irme a mi casa es muy temprano- contesto con un leve sonrojo al notar el tono de voz de Kenny

Kenny al escuchar eso se entristeció un poco no quería que el pequeño se vaya aun.

.- butters… cierto? Por qué no mejor te quedas y así pues.. Pues.. – miro para todas partes hasta que se le prendió el foquito – te preparas para cuando llegue el jefe! …. Además supongo que no te has preparado bien, cierto? Si gustas puedo ayudarte.- le Sondrio mientras le extendía la mano para estrecharla para cerrar el trato

-Yo … creo que tienes razón- lo pensó un poco , tenía razón ni siquiera sabía que tenía que hacer ,como actuar, o de que hablar.- está bien.- le Sondrio- me quedare!. - le estrecho la mano cerrando en trato

…

Se encontraba sumamente aburrido viendo como sus compañero/as jugaban como niños irresponsables de un lado a otro lanzándose **lodo** a diestra y a siniestra cambio de panorama mirando observar como una de sus compañeras tras el intento inútil de esquivar una bola de lodo hiso que su cabeza se haga a un lado dándose un cabezazo con el otro pendejo de su compañero tras ver la escena Mole solo se limitó a alzar una ceja mientras que seguía con su cara de póker face tratando de asimilar como estos se retorcían en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con una expresión de dolor acto seguido otro de sus compañeros se tropezaba contra la pelirroja echada en el suelo con una horrible expresión de dolor solo ante aquel acto de caer contra su compañera hiso que su dolor aumentase mientras que el rubio que se chocó contra ella se valla cara contra el piso o mejor dicho contra el lodo , mole no pudo mas no podía seguir viendo estas pendejadas

-CARAJO NO ME JODAN BASTARDOS BABOSOS SUS GRITOS DE NIÑA SON LO UNICO QUE ME INTRANQUILIZA EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR BURLESCO , PARECEN LOCOS SALIDOS DEL MANICOMIO SOLO QUE PARA SU MALA SUERTE PENDEJOS SI UNO DE USTEDES VUELVE A GRITAL LOS VIOLARE CON UNA RAMA.- inmediatamente el ruido paro de la nada asiendo que los soldados ahí se pararan rápidamente aunque con unas enormes dificultades ya que lo que se supone que era el piso estaba enlodado , sus rostros manchados con lodo parecían una tribu urbana que se habían camuflado para cazar algo eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera que los viera pero cambiarían su comentario rápidamente para ser remplazado por el de que ellos eran unos salvajes peleándose por algo de sol la razón? Estaban despeinados sus ropas a medio romper con uno que otro raspón y que estaba chorreándoles en la cara lodo que hace unos minutos estaba siendo utilizado como arma mortal. Y! AHORA COMO LE EXPLICO AL CALVO DE ESTO QUE LE VOY A DECIR!? QUE NO SE MANEJAR BIEN LAS TROPAS, QUE NO PUEDO DESPISTARME UN SEGUNDO POR QUE ME MANDO A UNOS MOCOSOS IDIOTAS- hubo un profundo silencio .- y tu hermano.- pregunto curioso y algo preocupado de que se le haya escapado el animal de su compañero

Esta ahí cabizbaja mientras apuntaba hacia abajo en donde al parecer el rubio quedo inconsciente

Mole se preocupó un poco pero no iría hasta allí a ensuciarse pero su preocupación desapareció al ver como este se removía pero no alzaba la mirada fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta que su cara se había hundido en el "lodo" básicamente estaba ….. Atascado

.- yo lo ayudo! -Dijo un castaño entusiasmado mientras iba corriendo cuidadosamente hacia su amigo acto seguido lo tomo del cabello y lo comenzó a tirar hacia arriba pero solo pudo oír un quejido algo acallado por la posible cantidad de lodo en toda su cara.- y? ahora como le hago.- se pasó de lugar para poder sujetarle del cuello y volver a tira de arriba solo que en esta ocasión si logro conseguir su objetivo

-Puagh puta que asco.- dijo el rubio mientras se retiraba los restos del "lodo"

-Ja, ja .- soltó una carcajada victoriosa mientras posaba con las manos en la cintura que?... acaso el gran topo! No puede ensuciar se sus manitas? .- dijo en tono de burla Asker mientras ladeaba con su cabeza.-

-Si que no quiere ensuciar su nuevo uniforme – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la nueva ropa del topo que les habrían entregado a el junto con sus compañeros Asker, Ty y Could eran sus nuevos uniformes.

-Asker y Could tienen ra-puag … razón tenemos mas de esos ade-puag … además los estábamos estrenando a ver cuanto tienen de resistencia .- los apoyo Ty mientras que seguía escupiendo los restos del "lodo"

-Oh! Encerio… no mendigan .- se cruzo de brazos mientras apoyaba su pierna en una roca cercada.- no me digan que por la culpa de la extraña sustancia que que resulto ser un experimento para quitar el olfato los halla echo mal de la cabeza también .- los tres se comenzaron a ver las caras intentando deducir con que saldrá ahora Ze mole.-este solo se limito a sonreír irónicamente mientras continuaba.- y gracias a Asker fue que nos privo del olfato para todo la vida , pero saben todavía tengo otros dotes.- acabando de decir estos comenzó a alejarse caminando despacio y con una sonrisa en sus labios , sus manos buscaban en sus bolsillos un cigarro hasta que lo hayo y lo saco junto con su encendedor te tenían las iniciales _**ZE MOLE**_

Como cuales? .- pregunto curioso el castaño

Al escuchar eso mole giro su cabeza hacia el castaño.- ya sabes …resistencia , astucia , fuerza y gusto y la suficiente inteligencia para darme cuenta que eso no era lodo…se llevo el cigarro a la boca y espero a que este se quemara una vez que comenzó a salir humo lo exhalo y continuo.- era estiércol .- al acabar de decir eso soplo el humo mientras sonreía de manera divertida.- pendejos

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y luego al topo luego entre si luego el topo y así sucesivamente hasta que salieron de su shock y dieron un estruendoso grito mientras corrían despavoridos hacia una pequeña laguna que estaba ahí y comenzaron a pelearse entre si para ver quien tenia el privilegio de entrar primero could jalaba del cabello a Asker mientras que ella se limitaba tomar fuertemente de la cabeza a su hermano y ahogarlo.

 **XD dudas? , criticas? Comentarios? Todo esto y más en la caja mágica bueno, si quieren participar solo díganme calma no los pondré en situaciones vergonzosas como estos 3 ni tampoco los emparejare su ustedes no quieren XD nos leemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores**

 **-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-**

 **Acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas**

 **Alguien me puede explicar ¡QUE MIERDA PASA POR SUS CABESAS!?** – pregunto un calvo con varias arrugan en su rostro gracias a los años.

Los soldados solo se miraron entre sí al darse cuenta que ninguno iba a decir, o por lo menos articular una palabra volvieron su vista al suelo admirando como las hormigas pasaban por debajo de sus pies llevando entre sus patitas hojas que seguro han de haber recolectado para su madriguera.

 **Bien como ninguno de ustedes me tiene alguna explicación, pues… procedamos al castigo**.-argumento el viejo, que comenzó a dar pasos de un lado a otro y al mismo tiempo alzaba una lista de quehaceres.- **bien pues veamos que tenemos**.-comenzó.- **pues, saben? Falta personal en la cocina asique ya saben a lo que intento decir.-** bajo la hoja hasta la altura de sus ojos ámbar, aunque nadie podía ver su rostro completamente, una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en sus labios resecos.- **tienen que venir a la cafetería a las 7:00PM para** **prepararles a sus compañeros su alimento ahora váyanse a bañar y cámbiense de vestimenta.-** no dijo nada más y se fue.

Ellos tampoco esperaron más y se retiraron a sus respectivas cabañas con gran dificultad pues sus uniformes estaban mojados y eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos mole los observo divertido o si sería muy divertido mientras durara, mañana todo el personal tendría que partir hacia la selva amazónica no se sabe mucho de la ubicación pero sus supervisores les entregarían un mapa con todos sus paramos marcados para que ellos tengan más accesibilidad al cuartel oculto donde tendrían que sacar a nada más que a Gregory Fields al parecer fue secuestrado por unos maleantes de la frontera, no hace unos minutos escucho en las noticias que él había sido secuestrado por fines monetarios pero que equivocados estaban, al parecer ningún reportero, periódico o lo que sea no estaba ni cerca de la verdad ,escuchaba varias versiones una que otra teoría más alejana de la verdad. **_Eso era buena señal_**

 **-O-**

Bañados, y vestidos con sus prendas que utilizaban para sus entrenamientos, pero como se era costumbre… a los soldados se les permitía tener un tiempo libre, tiempo que no desperdiciaban casi todos los soldados para poder llamar a sus familiares preguntar por su salud, su estado, o por si ha pasado algo novedoso mientras estaban ausentes

 **Enserio?! Vaya! Que feliz estoy por nuestra pequeño… como me gustaría estar con ustedes ahora mismo**.- menciono melancólicamente una mujer con una pequeña sonrisa que le había sacado su esposa al mencionarle que su hijo había ganado un campeonato de futbol en su escuela pues el pequeño solo tenía 11 años

 **Si papa como como digas …. Claro! Pero no creo que sea necesario !por ahora!** .- otra conversación se integró .

 **No , no tengo idea… pero no te aseguro que no me ocurrirá nada… si …esta bien…te lo prometo cuídate cariño… lose…lose…jaja tienes razón …tengo que colgar chao cuídate.** \- se despidió un hombre con una gran sonrisa ,al salir tocaron la sirena era hora de comenzar con la práctica para mañana en la mañana

 **Bien! Como sabrán y siempre lo hemos hecho en cada misión tendrán que formar grupos en cada y en cada uno de ellos tendrán que tener a un compañero con una habilidad.-** indico una superior.- **ya sea alguien que sepa manejar muy hábilmente las armas o que por lo menos tenga ojo de Agila para que pueda visualizar a los enemigos, un guía, etc. No olviden cada grupo con cada persona hábil en sus actividades.-** volvió a resaltar la superior las últimas palabras.

No tardaron en formar los grupos, los cuales se reunían entre ellos para marcar las diferencias entre los grupos para no confundirse una vez preparados comenzaron el entrenamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Oye Wendy hoy en la noche saldré con unos amigos quieres venir?.-** stan le proponía a su mejor amiga.

 **Emm… no lo sé stan hoy estoy muy cansada.-** se excusó la pelinegra

 **Vamos wen… hace tiempo que no salemos a divertirnos**.- suplico el joven.- **además es bueno des estresarse de vez en cuando**

Wendy lo pensó un poco **.- está bien pero solo hoy el fin de semana quiero dedicarme en mis estudios**

 **Claro! Nos vemos a las 7?.**

 **A las 7 será.**

 **Ok adiós hasta entonces.-**

 **Chao.-** colgó la pelinegra dejando el teléfono en su lugar.- talvez tenga razón stan de vez en cuando es bueno salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos absolutamente todos estaban exhaustos el entrenamiento era duro es de admitir pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar algún fallo en la misión

 **Muy bien han hecho un buen trabajo…ahora pueden proceder a darse un baño y dirigirse al comedor después**.- anunciaba el superior mediante el parlante.- **asker,cloud y Ty ustedes no, ustedes tienen que ir a la cocina**

 **Pero que!? Ahhg es cierto se me había olvidado maldita sea**.- se lamentaba la pelirroja

¡ **Bueno ya! no nos quejemos, entre más rápido mejor.** \- dijo el rubio

 **Está bien.** \- dijeron al unísono mientras encaminaban a la cocina, estaban realmente cansados por lo que ninguno de ellos quiso tener una conversación, así que fueron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina

 **Además no creo que sea tan malo.** -dijo cloud mientras abría la puerta solo para encontrarse con varias ollas que de urgencia necesitaban una manito de gato.- **pero que mierda!**

Oh si esta noche seria muy larga para ellos pero en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban una rubia y un pelirrojo para ser mas precisos delante de una discoteca

 **Ah.. no creo estar seguro de esto sabes? Para mi divertirse seria estar en mi casa viendo Doc. House mientras bebo limonada caliente y duermo temprano**.- dijo el pelirrojo levemente aburrido viendo a las personas entrar y a otras rogando al de seguridad para que les dejara pasar

 **Que!? No me estarás hablando enserio.-** pregunto bebe, al ver que su amigo levantaba sus hombros con una mueca de desinterés en su cara ella solo se dio una palmada en la frente.- **bueno, bueno, bueno kyle mi querido y fiel amigo kyle olvídate de como veías la vida antes, porque hoy sabrás que es divertirse de verdad.-** sin más lo jalo de la muñeca ignorando lo que su amigo le decía, excusas puras excusas era lo único que lograba oír. **\- ah! Por poco y lo olvidaba también te quiero presentar a un amigo.-** lo dijo como si nada en cambio el pelirrojo al oír la frase "te quiero presentar a un amigo" se reusó más a ir, provocando a que la rubia lo comience a empujar de espaldas, el sabia las intenciones de su amiga la conocía bastante bien ahora entendía que ella quería que empezara a tener citas, no, absolutamente no, él tenía la creencia de que si tenía novio iba descuidar sus estudios a pesar de que faltaba poco para que se gradué ,bueno en realidad días

Pero antes de que se siga reusando de alguna forma u otra ya estaba adentro, al girar su cabeza noto como su amiga alzaba su brazo y lo comenzaba a mover frenéticamente (nopiensenmal XD) al fijar su vista para ver a quien saludaba vio como alguien más le correspondía el saludo era un muchacho de tez blanca, cabellos negros y ojos azules y se hallaba acompañado de una chica con las mismas características solo que sus ojos eran de color negro

 **Mira ahí está mi amigo.-** dijo la rubia

 **Tu amigo? No conoces a la chica?.** -pregunto desconcertado.

 **No, no la había visto antes pero ahora que la veo es linda.-** respondió mientras que sus blancas mejillas se tonaban de un fondo rosado provocando una picara mirada en su amigo.- **no me mires así, si gustas te puedo encerrar en el baño con mi amigo.-** al ver como su amigo se ponía rojo soltó una carcajada victoriosa.- **ya vámonos nos deben de estar esperando.**

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo fijo a los azabaches, pasando por todo el público que bailaba al compás de la canción al mismo tiempo que bebían cerveza sin preocupación alguna , las luces de la pista de baile cambiaban constantemente por colores vivos y fugases y sin mencionar del calor que comenzaba a crecer por cada movimiento que provocaban los que bailaban todo esto combinado con las canciones pegadizas que reproducía el Dj.

 **Uff… fue algo difícil pasar pero ya estamos aquí.-** saludo sonriendo la rubia.

 **Ni me lo digas, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí? .** \- cuestiono el pelinegro divertido

 **No me lo quiero ni imaginar jaja!.-** se percata de que la pelinegra la observa,.- **quien es ella?**.- pregunto dirigiendo se a la chica.

 **Oh! cierto … ella es Wendy , Wendy ella es Barbara pero le gusta que le digan Bebe**.-las presento el pelinegro .- **y bien?.-** pregunto

 **Que cosa?.-** dijo la rubia

 **Tu amigo**.- dijo refiriendo a kyle.-

 **Aah , él es kyle** .- se acerca al ya nombrado y le susurra **.- él es el amigo del que te conté**.- se aleja rápidamente .- **y él es Stan! , bueno ya basta de las presentaciones formales vallamos a bailar y a divertirnos la noche es joven y…-** toma de la muñeca a Wendy **.- quiero conocer más a Wendy, ustedes dos hagan lo mismo.-** y se alejó hacia la pista de baile con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios, estaba emocionada ya quería hablar con la hermosa muchacha, en cambio stan y kyle no tenían tanta suerte de ser tan relajados como la rubia

 **Asi que… Kyle? Cierto…-**

 **Si**..-dijo incomodo

 **Emm pues cuántos años tienes**?.-pregunto del mismo modo

 **20.. y tu**?.-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

 **21**..- respondió

 **Wow un año mayor que yo.-**

 **See.-**

Ok la conversación se tornó incomoda mejor pasemos a otro plano.

 **Jaja entonces yo le dije que si quería conocer a un amigo mío, él no estaba muy seguro al principio pero lo convencí mandándole unas fotos de kyle .-** contaba divertida la rubia mientras bailaba energéticamente .

 **Conozco a stan debe de estar nervioso.** -comento la pelinegra siguiendo los movimientos que hacia su acompañante.

 **Nee, no te preocupes cambiando el tema, dime , cuéntame algo de ti.-** le pidió la ojiazul

 **Yo pues no tengo mucho que contar.- d** ijo pensativa la pelinegra

 **mmm… yo creo que si, te ves que eres alguien con mucho potencial… pero si no sabes cómo continuar pues si quieres yo empiezo .-**

 **me encantaría .-**

 **Pues veamos , mmm..-** lo pensó un poco.- **soy Barbara Stevens pero puedes llamarme Bebe, trabajo de locutora en el radio de la mañana aunque mi mayor sueño siempre ha sido trabajar en el noticiero pero.. esto es solo un comienzo para irme preparando , tengo 22 y mi color favorito es el rojo … pero ahora dime , cuéntame de ti.-** volvió a pedir la rubia con una sonrisa característica de ella

 **Sabes siempre he creído que la mejor manera de conocer a una persona es por sus actos y no por lo que te cuentan de ella.** \- desvía la vista sonrojada.- **quieres mañana salir a tomar un café? Así podrás conocerme mejor.-** pidió olvidándose por completo de sus promesas: quedarse en casa a estudiar, pero qué más da le parecía agradable la chica y la hacía sentir bien estando a su lado.

Oh claro será un gusto.- dijo sonriendo

Mientras las chicas intercambiaban números telefónicos, stan y kyle salieron a tomar aire fresco, caminando por un tiempo decidieron ir al parque

 **… y ahora estudio derechos para ser un abogado, como lo es mi papa.** \- acababa de contar el pelirrojo.

 **No, yo no le voy mucho a las leyes o a los juicios, pero lo que si me ha llamado la atención es la naturaleza, pienso seria mente en volverme en un protector de esta y si no funciona pues… trabajare en alguna oficina aburrida jaja.-** dijo el pelinegro empezando a reír. Al tiempo que comenzaron a conocerse tenían varios puntos en común así como varios en contra pero extrañamente ellos se sentían como si se habrían conocido de antes se sentían bien consigo mismo

 **Bueno si es lo que en verdad quieres tienes que luchar por conseguirlo y no dejar que jamás se te valla de las manos porque podrías lamentarlo más adelante y no podrás seguir contigo mismo.** \- se sienta en una de las bancas **.- es mejor decir que lo intentaste que no haber hecho nada para impedirlo.-**

 **Valla nadie me había dicho tales palabras todos dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo, que debería estudiar y conseguir un trabajo digno.-** acompaña al pelirrojo en la banca. **\- gracias.-** le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

De nada.- le devuelve la sonrisa

 **Mira…las estrellas… hoy brillan más que antes.-** dijo en forma de susurro mientras veía atentamente al cielo oscuro

 **Que?**.- dirige su vista al cielo.- **cierto… parecen diamantes en una cueva**

 **No te ha pasado por la cabeza el pequeño pensamiento de que alguien… en cualquier lugar del mundo puede ver las mismas estrellas que nosotros admiramos ahora**.- pregunto aun sin despegar su vista del cielo. Sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, ya que la mayoría siempre respondían: "quien rayos va a estar perdiendo su tiempo viendo como idiota al cielo"

Al oír eso el pelirrojo despega su mirada del cielo para dirigir su vista al pelinegro.- si…siempre.-contesto delicadamente.

El pelinegro hace la misma acción que el pelirrojo solo para encontrarse con la felina mirada del dueño de esa voz tan delicada.- **tus ojos también brillan como dos diamantes.-** dijo inconscientemente al sentirse tan cautivado por esa mirada tan exótica

El dueño de esa mirada solo se limita a sonreírle un tanto sonrojado por el alago, stan al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas le responde la sonrisa un tanto nervioso, su corazón: su corazón, él podría jurar que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y bombeaba más sangre de la que debería, comenzaba a subirle los colores a la cabeza, pero eso no impidió que siga contemplando esos ojos tan claros, tan llenos de vida para él . Para estos jóvenes esa noche sería un antes y un después en su vida ahora en adelante gracias a las bellas estrellas que ya hacían reposando en una manta negra-azulada, siempre siendo cuidadas por la madre luna quien ahora estaba siendo observada por unos ojos verdes pasto el dueño se encontraba reposando en una de las ventanas del cuartel, hace poco había llenado su barriga con comida que había sido preparada por sus compañeros de trabajo los cuales estos tres se encontraban aun trabajando.

Mole dedico una última mirada al cielo antes de irse a dormir después de todo ya había pensado lo suficiente hoy: se convenció a sí mismo de que jamás sería feliz si dejaba este trabajo, y empezaba a formar una familia no señor de ninguna manera él estaba bien aquí, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, además… ningún ser en la fas de la tierra se merecía a alguien como Ze Mole. Con esta y más ideas en su cabeza se fue a dormir…mañana será un nuevo día…

El día en que su vida volverá a jugar las cartas con la muerte...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

Los rayos del sol pasaban bruscamente por sus ojos apenas consientes, agotado y con toda la pereza del mundo hiso el gran esfuerzo de ponerse de pie y dirigió su vista a la ventada al escuchar un helicóptero o más aterrizar en la cancha se desperezo un poco y procedió a cambiarse no sin antes de irse al baño a hacerse un poco.

Listo salió de su cabaña para ayudar a cargar las reservas de armamento colocándolas en el helicóptero, pero noto que ya todo estaba echo solo faltaban los soldados y listo, el solo cerro sus ojos tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalar en forma de suspiro antes de entrar en uno de esas cosas, él ya estaba listo así que no tenia de que preocuparse abrió solo un ojo al ver como sus compañeros asignados entraban del mismo modo que él o peor.

 **Pareces que estás cansado.-** le dijo una mujer con un tono de voz algo nerviosa

 **No te preocupes por mi Mirian mejor cuida de ti misma**.-le dijo en tono de orden **.- tienes que regresar a casa sana y salva, por tu hija.** \- continuo mientras se acomodaba más en su asiento.

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos el helicóptero solo dio una señal para poder partir viéndose concebida procedió a partir siguiéndole por detrás varios helicópteros mas. Mole desde una altura más elevada aprecio el paisaje: si que el mundo era pequeño desde su punto de vista, trato de idearse o por lo menos quitarse una pequeña corazonada que comenzó a crecer a medida que se alejaban más del cuartel: entre pensamiento y pensamiento comenzó a sentir un terrible sueño y por esta vez se dejó vencer del cansancio…solo por esta vez…

….

…..

….

…

….

…

..

.

 **…mole….Mole…MOLE! CARAJO.-**

 **Que!? Que paso**!.- se despertó dando un brinco

 **Ya llegamos**.- dijo otro de sus compañeros.- **debemos apurarnos la tarde está amenazando con que anochezca**

 **Que.** \- comenzó a mirar por todas partes, tenían razón estaban lejos de cualquier civilización: solo habían plantas **.- hora de trabajar.** -sin más se bajó del helicóptero mientras daba una ojeada al mapa.- **vamos! No hay que perder tiempo**.- sus compañeros asintieron y comenzaron a correr detrás de su líder de grupo.- **si tienen algún inconveniente no duden en regresar aquí pero solo si en verdad es urgente solo en ese caso tienen derecho a regresar me oyeron!**

 **Si.-** dijeron al unísono

 **No olviden tener siempre prendidos sus radios, es necesario trabajar en equipo si uno falla todos estamos involucrados en su fallo.-** dijo esto último mientras paraba y se dirigía a su grupo de compañeros.- **y no lo olviden disparo en la cabeza y listo, suerte chicos.**

Todos se comenzaron a dispersar por el campo abierto siempre atentos por todos lados mientras su caminata se tornaba lenta y cuidadosa; con cuidado de no pisar algo que les cueste la vida , con los nervios en punta Mole visualizo a lo lejos varios cadáveres a lado de lo que podría ser una cerca muy alta : en sus puntas tenían atrapados a varios cuerpos en estado de descomposición al parecer trataron de pasar al otro lado pero no se percataron de que tenían incrustados en la punto todo tipo de objeto filosos desde clavos desgastados que tenían facha de estar ahí por mucho tiempo gracias a que este ha perdido el color y adoptaba uno desagradable

Mole no era tonto sabía bien que si iba por ahí estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte así que opto por buscar otra entrada regresando por donde vino, con la mirada comenzó a inspeccionar la zona hasta que BINGO! Una ventana abierta en lo que parecía tener forma de torre, pero había un problema tenía que pasar por varios de esos cuerpos luego tendría que escalar la cerca con cuidado de no quedar atrapado o por lo menos no pincharse . Antes de hacer cualquier acción rápida tomo aire y se aventuró hacia los cuerpos tenía que moverse rápido no podía dejar que la noche lo alcanzara antes de salvar a Rapunzel si eso pasara estaba jodido.

Moviendo sus pies ágilmente para no rosar los cuerpos, su cabeza buscaba las posibilidades de que estas aterricen en puntillas y sus manos son tenía firmemente el arma, cualquier movimiento mal maniobrado sufriría la peor muerte que pudo existir en la tierra, el tiempo para él se hacía más largo a medida que avanzaba de entre los cuerpos, estaba templando y un sudor frio comenzaba a aparecer en la frente del castaño.

"Solo unos cuerpos más" pensaba mientras veía más y más cerca aquella reja que marcaba la diferencia entre estar a salvo y jugártela, el rogaba a su fuerza de voluntad que su cuerpo no lo traicionara ahí mismo y lo dejara sufrir…lo sabía…su cuerpo le fallaría tarde o temprano.

En un ataque de nervios piso mal, resbalándose y parando sobre un cuerpo gracias a la repentina acción del castaño, el cadáver despertara y atacara al ya mencionado los otros cadáveres comenzaron a tomar en cuenta la presencia del castaño gracias al alboroto que se comenzó a armar comenzaron a acercársele.

El castaño trato de pararse rápidamente pero una mano lo sujetaba firmemente oponiéndose a que su comida se valla, Mole tomo su arma y le dio un buen golpe en la nuca, no podía disparar si lo hacia los secuestradores oirían el disparo y se percatarían de la presencia de su equipo y de la misma: tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ellos pensaran que estarían tratando de comer a alguna animal que se acercó a buscar comida, y que ahora se estuvieran peleando por ver quién se lo come.

al ver que el muerto no lo quería soltar tomo su cuchilla y se la clavó en uno de sus ojos ,enseguida comenzó a retirarla con un pie en la cara de su atacante mientras presionaba hacia arriba con su mano obligando al muerto caer de espaldas dando ventaja al soldado de correr por su vida al acercase a la reja aprecio rápidamente como esta tenia residuos de sangre coagulada sin importarle mucho comenzó a subir desesperadamente , retirando sus pies rápidamente para evitar un agarre desprevenido , al llegar a la punta tomo rápidamente su chaleco anti balas y la enrollo en una de las puntas para evitar lastimarse sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a pasar mientras veía como varios de ellos llegaban corriendo y se chocaban con la reja produciendo un brusco movimiento, para mala suerte de mole en un mal movimiento acumulado por la presión que se le presentaba en esos momentos cae bruscamente en un intento desesperado de sostener de su chaleco este se termina desgarrando y dejándolo caer sin delicadeza alguna contra en pavimento duro .

 **mierde**.- soltó en forma de suspiro casi audible,: con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a gatear hacia la ventana para poder descansar un poco

 **Y VISTES ALGO?** .- pregunto un guardia

 **NO TALVEZ SOLO FUE UN ANIMAL**.- reconoció como una voz femenina

 **ENTONCES YA VAMONOS ESTE LUGAR ME DA MALA ESPINA. –** le sugirió

 **HAY TE COMPORTAS COMO TODO UN HETERO**.- le dijo molesta

 **OYE NO ME DIGAS HACI**.- le respondió ofendido

 **ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNO .-** grito por última vez la mujer.

Al no escuchar más ruido Mole se levantó y comenzó a sacar una soga haciéndola un nudo para amarrarla junto con una piedra y sin más la lanzo hacia el gancho que parecía estar estable, viendo se sujeta la soga con el gancho comenzó a jalar hacia abajo para verificar si era seguro, al comprobarlo se alentó a si mismo antes de comenzar a subir.

…..

…..

…..

Una vez adentro abrió de nuevo el mapa: este estaba marcado todas las habitaciones y en donde se supone que esta Gregory con cuidado paso desapercibido por varios guardias y miembros del lugar hasta que dio la puerta del secuestrado pero esta tenia puesta llave

 **Ahg perfecto tengo que buscar al que tiene la llave pero por que ir hacia el cuándo él puede venir hacia mi .-** comenzó a tocar la puerta violentamente hasta que escucho pisadas acercándose

 **Que!? Pero si aquí no hay nadie.** \- saca las llaves y entra.- **acaso fuiste tu!?.-** le pregunto al rubio que se inmutaba en su cama todavía un poco dormido.

 **Yo que?.-** dijo molesto

 **Ahg nada! Solo no hagas ninguna es….-** no logro terminar su frase al sentir un golpe frio en su cuello o mejor dicho una cortada

Gregory se sorprende al ver como el hombre cae bruscamente al ver en el piso una sombra parada en la puerta alza su vista rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un castaño de ojos verdes y en su uniforme: sangre acompañado de uno que otro raspón

 **Quien eres tu!?** Pregunto desconfiado

 **Vine de parte de tus padres Barbie.** \- respondió mientras se acercaba al cadáver.- **más te vale que te levantes y vengas conmigo lo más pronto posible.-** dijo esto mientras comenzaba a sacarle el uniforme a su victima

 **Lo haría pero estoy encadenado**.- levanta las cobijas dejando ver su pie siendo apresado por unas cadenas gruesas

 **Pues toma.-** le lanza las llaves.- busca cuales son.- **dijo mientras seguía intercambiando ropas con el cadáver.**

Gregory no espero más y comenzó a probar todas las llaves hasta que la penúltima llave cedió a su liberación.

 **Listo**.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía sus zapatos rápidamente, al estar ambos preparados comenzaron a correr a la ventana, que posteriormente Mole uso como puerta de entrada.

Mole bajo primero mientras que Gregory dudaba si era correcto bajar de esa manera al ver el rostro cascarrabias del castaño bajo con toda la paciencia del mundo y rogando al mismísimo cielo a que no callera, sorprendente mente bajo al mismo tiempo que mole encontraba una salida.

 **Mira de nuevo se durmieron**.-dijo refiriéndose a los cadáveres que antes lo habían atacado.- **si cortamos esta parte de la reja podemos pasar sin problema alguno… pero sabes para nuestra suerte no llevo herramientas para esto.-** acabando de decir esto, comenzó con sus manos a cavar debajo de la tierra Gregory se le quedo viendo algo preocupado quería salir rápido haci que comenzó a imitar las acciones de Mole

-5 minutos después-

 **Creo que es lo suficiente grande para pasar.-** dijo mirando a Gregory.- **tu primero trata de no hacer mucho ruido.-** el rubio solo asintió nervioso comenzando a agacharse para pasar por debajo de estas mostrando una bella vista para Mole **.- no está mal.-**

 **Que dijiste?.-pregunto el rubio**

 **Nada, solo muévete nos pueden descubrir.-**

 **No te preocupes por eso.-**

 **Por qué?**

 **Después te lo digo.-** dijo en forma de susurro al acabar de salir.- **Y ahora?**

 **Trata de ir hacia los arboles.-** Mole también comenzó a pasar la reja con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se levantó despacio y seguía los pasos que antes había caminado el rubio.

Todo iba bien hasta que mole sintió como una bala se incrustaba en su pierna por más que quiso no pudo callar su grito de dolor.- **ahhh! .-**

al escuchar eso Gregory se giró rápidamente al herido y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el castaño ayudándolo a que se sostenga de el para salir lo más rápido posible todo el ruido provocado por un hombre que gritaba a toda vos DETENGALOS hiso que los muertos comenzaran nuevamente a levantarse. Gregory observo asustado si no moriría de un balazo de seguro moriría despedazado por esas cosas , eso lo animo a que cobrara fuerza de voluntad propia y empezará a correr junto a su acompañante que disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

Los demás guardias comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera afuera siempre y cuando no fuera el rubio lo necesitaban para que su plan funcione y si este moría o era mordido por alguna de estas cosas perderían varios años de trabajo pero eso no significaba que tampoco puedan darse el lujo de que se fuera tenían que volver a atraparlo.

Una vez fuera de la vista de los guardias comenzaron a correr hacia el helicóptero: su única salvación.

 **Oh! Dios mío cuanto más falta!.-** dijo desesperado al ver como esas cosas iban detrás de ellos

 **No mucho.-** dijo lanzando su escopeta hacia los muertos a pesar de ser algo rápidos, algunos ya se estaban cayendo a pedazos dándoles a ambos una gran ventaja de acabar con ellos rápidamente.- **aquí mole reportándose me escuchan!-** hablo por la radio **.- me escuchan .-** solo sonaba el típico sonido descolgado , eso hiso preocupar más a mole .- **merde.**

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando pero para su sorpresa sus compañeros ya estaban ahí pero no en la forma que a Mole le hubiera gustado verlos por ultima ves: ellos se encontraban tirados en el suelo completamente despedazados apenas sus rostros eran reconocibles y pudo ver que en la ventana del piloto estaba llena de sangre con una de esas cosas adentro **. Barbie sabes cómo manejar un helicóptero?.-**

 **Antes tomaba clases para manejar uno.-** contesto ya sabiendo a donde quería llegar

 **Entonces tienes que recordar ahora! Por qué solo tenemos una oportunidad**.-le dijo serio **voy a abrir la puerta cuando esa mierda caiga fuera del helicóptero tu cogerás de la camisa al piloto y lo aventaras con todas tus fuerzas a esa cosa y entraras, prenderas el helicóptero mientras que yo hago una inspección rápida en la otra cabina y nos iremos de aquí.- dijo decisivo**

 **Gregory se iba a oponer a semejante estupidez pero Mole tenía razón, solo tenían una oportunidad además de que era el único plan, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la puerta del helicóptero**

 **A la cuenta de uno**..-Toma de la puerta **\- uno!.- la jala y empieza a correr a la parte trasera de la otra cabina.**

Gregory actúa rápido y en un movimiento involuntario se sube primero y luego bota el cadáver contra el otro cerrando rápidamente la puerta y enciende rápidamente la maquina empezando a despegar.-

Mole por su parte comienza a buscar dentro del helicóptero una pistola en la gran caja que antes habían equipado . **\- mierde, mierde,mierde ..BINGO!.-** dijo sosteniendo la arma en sus manos y apuntando al muerto que amenazaba con subirse nuevamente **.- Hasta la vista idiota.-** aprieta el gatillo liberando la bala en la cabeza del indeseable.

El helicóptero comenzó a despegar haciendo que mole pueda observar los cadáveres de sus amigos, compañeros en especial Mirian para su desgracia tendría que darle las malas noticias a su familia como se lo tomara su esposa? su hija? Sus padres y las otras familias de sus amigos: resignado comenzó a revisar la caja necesitaba un botiquín de urgencia al encontrarlo tomo las tijeras y recorto sus pantalones a la altura de la herida, después tomo una esponja y la remojo en alcohol cuando estuvo lo suficiente mojada se la acerco a su herida y con cuidado comenzó a limpiarla liberando de su boca uno que otro quejido al acabar de limpiarla completamente procedió a tomar unas pinzas para sacar la bala.

Gregory se encontraba más calmado y extrañamente feliz al fin era libre pero de algún modo culpable de la muerte de los compañeros del castaño el no esperaba que su rescate cobrara vidas de inocentes.

AAHH! MERDE!.-

 **Te encuentras bien-** pregunto un poco preocupado por la salud del otro

 **No, no lo estoy**.- dijo un poco calmado al ya quitarse la bala **:** comenzando a buscar con la vista el vendaje **.- ahora me dirás por que no hubo mucha vigilancia**?.-pregunto mientras se ponía con cuidado el vendaje

 **Es una larga historia.-**

 **Pues mejor empieza ahora.-** dijo mientras apreciaba como el sol se ocultaba en las montañas anunciando la noche.

 **Continuara…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Listo al fin lo acabe, preguntas? Dudas? No olviden en comentar es gratis XD nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

¿Por dónde empiezo?...—pregunto más para sí mismo que para el castaño.

-Ya te lo dije, dime ¿porque no había tanta vigilancia?— le pregunto serio.

-Bueno con respecto a eso... pues… afuera de mi celda escuche hablar a dos miembros de esa torre, ellos solían vigilarme a que no intentara cualquier cosa para escapar, creo que ellos intentaban darme una indirecta.—

-¿Indirecta?—pregunto, mientras se pasaba al lado del piloto. Siempre cuidando que su pie no rose con cualquier cosa.

-Si, indirecta.—concluyo

-Y esa… indirecta ¿seria? .—

-A que me rinda… a que me convenciera a que nadie va a venir a mi rescate. —dijo sin quitar la vista del "volante".— fue hace tres días que hablaron sobre algo que me sorprendió.—

 **Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Deberíamos contratar más agentes para esta operación. —hablo algo preocupada.

-y…eso ¿Por qué? .—pregunto una vos masculina.

-Es que eres idiota ¿cierto?.—dijo enfadada.—para tu información, tenemos a un rehén.

-Lose, lose pero ¿sabes algo? aquí el idiota es alguien más.—le retracto del mismo modo.—no sé si te has dado cuenta pero, estamos en medio de la selva , y dudo que alguien sepa por lo menos la ubicación de la base.—dijo con simpleza .—además, tenemos refuerzos, algo inservibles pero su apariencia engaña .—señalo a la ventana, donde se podían apreciar los cuerpos inertes de varias personas, hombres, mujeres, niños y hasta uno que otro anciano.

 **Fin del Flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Al parecer su mayor debilidad es su gran confianza a la hora de actuar. —Reflexiono Mole.—que idiotas.—rio por lo bajo, pero luego recordó algo.-…por cierto y esos refuerzos de lo que tanto hablaban ¿eran esos zombis? .—pregunto curioso.

-zombis?.— pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al menor.

\- si zombis, muertos vivientes, muertos andantes…como tú quieras llamarlos.—aclaro su pregunta, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

\- preferiría llamarlos por sus nombre verdaderos, pero claro esta… eso es imposible.—dijo esto último en un suspiro.

\- ¿por sus nombres?... te refieres a nombre de personas…personas normales como: Carlota, Marco, Michel… ¿eso nombres?.—respondió algo confundido.

-para tu información eran personas comunes, eran como tú, como yo, lo eran…antes de entrar a la Torre. —dijo melancólico el rubio. Pero al ver la cara de "no entender ni un carajo de lo que estás hablando" por parte del castaño, decidió que sería lo mejor contarle la información que ha recaudado mientras estaba encerrado.—todas esas personas fueron traídas mediante engaños , promesas que jamás fueron cumplidas: les prometieron una vida mejor… todo aquel que fuera voluntario para ese experimento, les prometieron que les daría la medicina una vez acabara todo, a sus familias, que tendrán un lugar cómodo para vivir, para sus hijos, esposas, padres , medicinas que ellos no podían costearse por culpa de su pobreza. Pero como ya dije antes todo era un engaño… nunca llego la cura para ellos, ni las casas prometidas, ni de que hablar de la medicina para sus familiares enfermos. Solo fueron inyectados con esa droga que los hace perder por completo el conocimiento, derritiendo desde adentro los cuerpos haciendo que se les caigan los brazos o piernas, pero como había dicho antes son seres humanos comunes con la única diferencia que su conciencia está bloqueada, y como todo ser vivo quiere sobrevivir busca la manera de alimentarse pero sin comida a elegir tratan de meterse cualquier cosa a su boca, para que por lo menos su estómago deje de quejarse por lo menos un día, es por eso que los encontrabas algo débiles. Y lo peor de todo fue que solo fueron utilizados una vez … para luego ser abandonados a su suerte.—

\- ¿eran humanos?, ¡era de que me lo digas desde un principio! podríamos haber…-

\- para poder curarlos necesitamos esa medicina inexistente. —Interrumpió.—de otra forma seria un gran peligro para ambos .

Mole solo se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento, ahora que lo veía sus ojos eran de un color ¿raro? Eran celestes pero denotaban colores grises, su mirada se centró por todo su rostro blanco sin ninguna imperfección su apariencia le daba la seguridad de decir que el muchacho era inglés, luego por sus cabellos rubios bien cuidados, es cuando noto que el hombre tenía uno que otro mechón que caían a su rostro, formando un espiral, llego a una conclusión: Gregory Fields es el típico ricachón con buenos modales que todo buen ingles de cabellos rizados debe tener . Es cuando otra pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.- ¿Cuántos años tienes? .—pregunto de la nada olvidándose por completo del otro tema.

\- He?... pues tengo 25 años.—y usted .—pregunto con formalidad.

\- 23 .—dijo con simpleza.

\- 23?... te comportas como alguien de más edad.—

\- Si es lo que todos dicen.—

\- Y dime… ¿cómo te llamas?

Mole quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar. —Ze Mole.

Gregory al oír la respuesta proceso un poco las palabras del menor, sabía que ese no era un nombre precisamente, pero talvez él tendría sus motivos para no querer decir su identidad verdadera .—bien pues Mole, yo me llamo Gre..- intento presentarse

-Gregory Fields, lose.-interrumpió.- no por nada estas aquí ahora mismo. —

Y a donde vamos?.—pregunto curioso

Me dieron órdenes estrictas de no llevarte a tu casa ni al cuartel, tenemos que estar en constante movimiento para que no nos puedan atrapar, lo primero que hay que hacer es cambiarnos de identidad, nacionalidad, y uno que otro detalle, tendremos que movernos rápido en todo momento así que aterrizaremos cuando estemos seguros del todo.—concluyo

 **Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aquí la respuesta del porque parecían zombis XD lo se es corto pero quería aclarar algunas cosas**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
